The present invention relates generally to a low standby power control circuit for light emitting diode (LED) drivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for providing the low standby power control circuit for LED drivers.
The lighting market has a desire for LED drivers having low consumption of power during “standby” modes, which means that when an LED driver is in an idle state (for example, when an occupancy sensor senses that a room is not occupied) the standby power should be very low, e.g., <0.5 W. It is also desired for the LED driver to maintain operation of a sensor that is connected to the driver in order to determine when the standby mode is appropriate.
Traditional LED driver designs are incapable of coupling to auxiliary devices while simultaneously meeting the very low standby power goals of today's market. If the LED driver components are operational during standby mode, in order for example to maintain power to the auxiliary devices and the controller, power consumption is still unacceptably high (e.g., about 2-3 W for a typical dual-stage LED driver configuration). However, as previously noted, if not only the lighting output but also the LED driver components themselves are disabled during standby mode, the LED driver is unable to power the auxiliary sensor or determine when the driver should transition from standby mode to normal operation.